Retaliation
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: After the events of Transformers Prime and Robots In Disguise. Cybertron is at peace. Well until the DJD starts causing trouble. Can the Autobots stop them before it's to late?
1. Past Mistakes

Chapter 1 Past Mistakes.

The moons of Cybertron were shining brightly as a mech in his alt mode drove down the streets of Kaon.

His name was Octain and he was a former Decepticon who had gone neutral after the war.

Octain had picked up on a distress signal and having turned himself around had gone wanting to help out anyway he could. But nothing could have prepared him for the awful surprise that was waiting for him.

A few moments later Octain pulled over and transformed then he walked to where the signal had been coming from and found a fake beckon that had been transmitting it.

"What is this?" He asked himself as he picked it up.

"Hellow Octain." A voice called from the shadows. Then Tarn leader of the DJD stepped forward. "Did you really think you would getaway with betraying the Decepticon cause?"

"No the DJD!" Octain cried in horror as he tried to back away realizing to late that this was a trap. But unfortunately the rest of the DJD were now blocking any hope of escape.

"Your on our list." Said Kaon.

"No please let me go!" Octain pleaded.

"Sorry but you must pay for your treachery." Tarn told him. Then the DJD closed in on the triple changer and his screams could be heard for several hours as the DJD tortured then killed him.

Tarn stood over the body that was now on the ground before them.

"Another one down several more on the list to go." Kaon said checking Octain's name off the list.

"Soon all who have wronged the Decepticons will pay and Cybertron will belong to us." Tarn told the other members of the DJD. Then they all laughed evily.

* * *

The next day on a different part of Cybertron. Bumblebee drove to Cybertron's hospital and transformed then entered the building.

He and his team had come to Cybertron to help figure out a wave of murders that had been occurring on Cybertron. And was now going to see Ratchet and Knock Out who were performing an autopsy on one of the bodies that had been found.

"So what's the story?" Asked Bumblebee as he entered the medbay.

"Well there it appears the victim was killed by some kind of sonic wepan. But the body also shows traces of acid and appears to have been crushed in places with holes in the faceplates like spikes were driven through it and several circuits were fried." Ratchet explained.

"What could have done this much damage?" Bumblebee asked feeling pity for the mech who had been killed in such a manner.

"This mech was definitely tortured to death." Ratchet said sadly.

"More like butchered." Knock Out added. "I think the DJD did this."

"Who are the DJD?" Asked Bumblebee.

"The Decepticon Justice Devision if a Decepticon tries to switch sides or otherwise betrays the Decepticon cause they put their name on a list and if your name is on the list then they hunt you down and kill you in the most brutal way possible." Knock Out explained.

"And the trouble is most Cons don't even know their name is on the list until right before the DJD comes for them and by that time it's already to late." He continued.

"Wow sounds brutal." Said Bumblebee.

"They are." Knock Out replied. "I used to have patients beg me to offline them if they thought they might be on the list."

"Wait Drift and Grimlock used to be Decepticons too so they might be in danger." Bumblebee told them.

"They'll have to be extra careful." Said Ratchet. "You too Knock Out because you also switched sides."

"Don't worry I know how to watch my back." Knock Out told them. "And I'll be extra careful."

Then Arcee came in she had gotten into a fight with an insecticon and needed repairs. Knock Out offered to do it but she said she'd wait for Ratchet.

"I don't think she likes me." Knock Out said to himself as he stepped out to the hallway.

"Well is it any wonder?" Asked Pharma who had walked by just in time to hear. "You used to be a Decepticon and once a Con always a Con."

"That's not ture Decepticons can change for the better." Knock Out told him feeling hurt that one of his team mates and one of his colleges didn't trust him.

"No they can't I mean deception and con or both in the name and personaly I don't think any of them should be near this hospital no less working on patients." Pharma said to him with a scowl. "After all the harm your kind has done to Cybertron you don't belong anywhere on it."

Knock Out didn't show it but Pharma's words cut him like an energon dagger. And he was secretly fighting back coolant tears.

"Hey you have no right to say that to him!" Smokescreen yelled at Pharma from a little ways down the hallway as he walked over to where they were.

"Yeah he's right Knock Out is our friend and he's changed since the war." Added Bulkhead who also walked over along with Wheeljack.

"We all make mistakes and he's made up for his." Said Wheeljack. "And even so you have no right to judge him because of his past because now he's one of us."

Pharma just frowned and walked away. While Knock Out stood there shocked and touched that somebots had stood up for him.

"Thanks guys." He told them as a soft smile crossed his faceplates.

"Anytime." Said Smokescreen.

"We hard him saying those things to you and we couldn't just stand by while he talked to you that way." Wheeljack added.

"Don't let him get to you Knock Out you belong here." Bulkhead told him. "And I'm sure Arcee will come around and trust you eventually."

Knock Out thanked them again before going back to work he was happy that at least most of the Autobots accepted him.

Meanwhile Optimus had shown up and he and Bumblebee had watched the whole thing go down and both smiled at the way Smokescreen and the two wreakers had stood up for Knock Out.

Then Bulkhead went to them and explained that they were there to tell them that it was the DJD who had been killing bots because most of the victims were Autobots or former Decepticons.

"They tried to attack New Vos this morning but the seekers drove them off there are so many of them in there attacking that city is like fighting a nest of Earth hornets." Bulkhead laughed.

"We could hear the jet engines from miles away." Wheeljack explained. "Those seekers had the number advantage and forced the DJD to retreat but they swore they'd get them later. And unfortunately the DJD escaped."

"Well seekers are known to defend one another." Optimus told them.

After the war the Autobots had rebuilt Vos so all the seekers who came to the planet would have a place to live because since most of them had once been Decepticons they didn't get along with a lot of the other bots on Cybertron.

So by giving them their own city the Autobots had kept the peace. And Starscream who had turned himself around had also moved into the city because the other seekers had still accepted him as their leader and he was actually now on pretty good terms with the Autobots.

"Well at least New Vos is safe for the time being." Said Bumblebee. "Since pretty much all of the seekers used to be Cons it makes since the DJD would go after them."

"Starscream called me and said until the DJD threat is over none of the seekers are to leave New Vos for safety reasons but if we need them they'll come by ground bridge." Smokescreen explained.

"Good call." Said Bumblebee.

"Yes Starscream has come a long way since the war and is proving to be a surprisingly good leader for the seekers who actually cares about New Vos and it's people." Optimus told them.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had over heard Arcee and Ratchet talking about him.

"Arcee Knock Out has changed for the better and is trying to make up for his past." Ratchet said.

"It doesn't matter he was still a Decepticon and I don't think he can be trusted. It bad enough you gave Starscream his own city but at least I don't have to see him everytime I come to the hospital." Arcee replied. "I hate them both and wish Knock Out had never joined us."

"The Decepticons did so much harm during the war, took so many lives and now most of them are getting a free pass." Arcee continued. "I agree with Pharma they don't deserve to walk among us."

"Arcee you don't mean that." Ratchet told her.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Arcee practically growled.

Knock Out couldn't listen anymore and left the hospital as a coolant tear rolled down his cheek. He decided to go for a drive to clear his processor and didn't realize he'd dropped his energon prob outside the door.

* * *

Knock Out drove to the outskirts of Iacon not even really paying attention to where he was going.

He felt bad about everything he'd done as a Decepticon and wanted to make up for it but Arcee and some of the other bots like Pharma just wouldn't give him a chance.

He was glad some of the Autobots had accepted him and were willing to stand up for him. But hearing things like what Pharma had said about him earlier and what Arcee had just said about him still hurt.

Suddenly Knock Out heard what sounded like crying so he stopped and transformed then spotted a light blue and teal sparkling with white and hints of red sobbing by the side of the road.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked. "I'm a medic maybe I can help you."

"My Carrier and I were looking around in one of the buildings in Kaon and she pushed me out of the way. But the ceiling fell on top of her." The sparkling explained between sobs and she describe the building. "She's trapped!"

"I know that building you two shouldn't have been in there it's condemned for a reason." Knock Out told her. "But don't worry I'll go help your Carrier I'll even patch her up stay here till I get back with her."

Knock Out drove off to where the building was. But he didn't see the sparkling who was really a minicon who had just been pretending to be a sparkling smirk evily as he left. Then put her digit to a com-link.

"He's coming your way." Nickel reported over the com-link glad he'd bought her trick hook line and sinker.

"He was so nice I almost feel bad for him." She thought mockingly knowing and not really caring about what his fate would be.

**To Be Continued.**

**Time to update some more. On this one the first chapter ended in a cliffhanger. You all know how much I love making those. XD. Enjoy.**


	2. Trap

Chapter 2 Trap.

Knock Out drove to the building the sparkling had described and then transformed and went inside to look for her Carrier.

"Hellow?" "I'm here to help!" Knock Out shouted hoping to get a reply thinking a life was on the line.

After he didn't get an answer Knock Out started looking around thinking the sparkling's Carrier might be unconscious.

The whole building was old and falling apart and everything in it was broken and worn from how long the building had been abandoned.

With the exception of a chair he passed while moving to look in another room.

"There's no one here." He told himself after searching every inch of the building and not finding anyone. "That sparkling must have been pulling a prank on me."

Knock Out started to leave the building but noticed the chair that had been there when he entered was gone now.

"Strange I could have sworn there was a chair here a minute ago." Knock Out said scratching his helm.

Then suddenly he heard pedsteps behind him and turned just in time to see Kaon who he'd heard about and remembered was part of the DJD.

Knock Out reached for his energon prob but realized he didn't have it on him and knew he must have dropped it somewhere.

"Scrap!" He scolded himself for having misplaced one of his best weapons.

But before he had time to react any more he felt electricity shoot through his frame as Kaon shocked him until Knock Out blacked out and Kaon dragged the downed medic outside the building.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet and Arcee left the medbay and Ratchet found Knock Out's energon prob outside the door.

"Knock Out must have dropped this." Ratchet said holding the energon prob.

"You don't think he heard our conversation do you?" Arcee asked now feeling bad about what she said about the Austin Martin not having thought he might have heard it.

"I don't know it depends on when he left this here." Ratchet told her. "I'll call him and tell him we found it."

Then Ratchet tried to call Knock Out over his com-link but the cherry colored mech didn't answer. And he tried several more times and got the same result.

Then Arcee tried but still no answer. "Why isn't he answering his com-link?" She asked.

"I don't know but I don't like this." Ratchet said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Then they saw Bumblebee walking down the hallway and asked him to try calling Knock Out.

"Hellow Knock Out this Bumblebee." Bumblebee spoke into his com-link but then his face fell. "Nothing." He told Arcee and Ratchet.

"Something's wrong it's not like Knock Out not to answer his com-link." Ratchet told them gravely.

"Try to get a fix on his signal." Bumblebee suggested.

"I'll try it." Ratchet told them as he pulled up Knock Out's life signal and both Arcee and Bumblebee shared worried glances.

"Oh no we have to find him his life signal just went critical and he's on the move!" Ratchet almost shouted.

And the three of them ran for the ground bridge.

"No Knock Out!" Ratchet yelled as his expression saddened.

"What is it?" Asked Bumblebee almost afraid of the answer.

"Knock Out's life signal just went offline." Ratchet told them.

"No!" Arcee sobbed.

"Let bridge to his last location anyway there's a chance his signal might just be shielded somehow." Bumblebee said to them hopping this might be the case. And if it wasn't at least they should give their friend a proper burial.

* * *

Meanwhile at the sametime Ratchet and Arcee had found Knock Out's energon prob. Knock Out had regained consciousness and was being tortured by the DJD who actually played music while they tortured him Tarn's favorite track the Empyrean Suite.

First Kaon had shocked him some more. Then Tesarus had forced Knock Out's servos into the grinding pit that was in his chest.

Then Helex put him inside his alt mode and used his acid on him not long enough to melt him but long enough to give him some serious burns.

Then yanked him out of it and tossed him roughly to the ground. Where poor Knock Out just laid there optics wide with terror and pain surging through his entire frame.

Then Vos took his faceplates off which had spikes on the inside and started trying to force it over Knock Out's faceplates like a mask. Since he and Tarn were the only two who hadn't tortured the red mech yet they thought all the fight had been taken out of him.

But Knock Out surprised them. To spite being heavily damaged he somehow managed to kick the torture device out of Vos's hand then quickly jumped to his peds and in spite of how much it hurt him he managed to transform into his alt mode and drove away as fast as his wheels would spin.

But the DJD wasn't finished with him yet and gave chase. Knock Out was hurt badly which was making it difficult for him to drive. And he was slower than usual and having trouble because his tires kept jerking in different directions and his vision was blurred.

Knock Out knew he was really in no condition to be driving but it was his only hope of escape at the moment.

So he forced himself to put on more speed even though it was hurting him. Then to his horror there was a cliff in his path and one of the biggest drops on Cybertron.

Now he had a choice either take his chances with the cliff or be killed by the DJD. He chose the former thinking if he could by some miracle ramp over the cliff he could escape.

But would he be able to make the jump in his broken and beaten up state?

Knock Out let out a cry of pain as he forced himself to go as fast as he possibly could. It hurt like the pit but he was going fast enough to make the jump. "Just a little more." He thought to himself.

"He's getting away!" Yelled Kaon.

"No he's not." Said Tarn as he fired Vos who was in his rifle mode.

All poor Knock Out knew was one moment he had been racing toward the cliff and the next moment he felt a blast hit his alt mode that caused him to lose control.

Then his alt mode was sent flying foreword then rolled off the side of the cliff and he popped one tire and lost another one and busted his windshield then lost a door before hitting the bottom and transforming on impact before everything went black.

* * *

A few hours later Knock Out come to himself laying on his back at the bottom of the cliff.

He tried to get up but found it impossible. It was like he had no control of his body because he couldn't get it to do anything he wanted it too.

And he could feel something wet and know he was bleeding energon. His entire frame hurt and his systems were sending him alarms that they were seriously damaged.

His com-link had already been fried when Kaon zapped him when he was captured and even if it was working he couldn't move to activate it.

Knock Out's optics flickered to stay on but he was quickly losing his fight to stay conscious. Until finally he fell into emergency stasis lock.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus who they had gotten to come with them arrived at the location where the DJD had tortured Knock Out.

Where they found spelled energon and signs that someone had been tortured then tire tracks that they knew were Knock Out's leading towards the cliff. The DJD had already left long before they got there because it took them a while to pinpoint the location.

Then Arcee saw something off the side of the cliff and transformed into her motorcycle mode and started ramping from ledge to ledge going down to the bottom since she was the only one small enough to do so.

The others took a ground bridge to the bottom of the cliff. Arcee got there first and found Knock Out laying there motionless. His frame was covered in dents, scratchs and acid burns and his servos were crushed beyond recognition.

She had actually spotted the door he lost on one of the ledges she ramped on as well as his tire and broken shards of glass.

Arcee noticed there were a few scraplets biting Knock Out and picking at him which she quickly chased away.

Then the others came through the ground bridge. And Ratchet hurried over to Knock Out and ran a diagnostic scan on him.

"He's alive but just barely." Ratchet told them as he got to work trying to save Knock Out. "His single was being shielded by the cliff."

"Well he be ok?" Asked Bumblebee.

"It's too soon to know." Ratchet said sadly. "Even if Knock Out survives he might never be the same again."

"We'll call the hospital and have them send an emergency ground bridge." Said Bumblebee.

"No that would be a bad idea if the DJD know he survived what's to stop them from finishing him later?" Arcee pointed out.

"But the medbay at base doesn't have the proper equipment to save him." Ratchet told them.

"I have an Idea." Bumblebee said to them. "I just have to make a quick call."

* * *

Then a few minutes later Bumblebee got of his com-link and explained to the others that he had called Starscream and told him the situation and the seeker had agreed to let him go to the hospital in New Vos since it was currently safe from the DJD.

And they had agreed to keep it a secret that Knock Out had survived so the DJD wouldn't go after him again even if they somehow did manage to enter the city.

A few moments later a ground bridge appeared and Starscream came through along with some seeker who were medics who put Knock Out on a stretcher and took him to their hospital and Ratchet went as well to help anyway he could.

Arcee watched them go just hoping Knock Out would live because she had never seen the red medic in this bad shape and she didn't like it.

She had said horrible things about him and just hoped she'd get a chance to apologize to him. Because she wouldn't get a chance to if he died.

Ratchet had to go grab something from his office in the hospital before going to the one in New Vos. And Starscream went with him.

While they were there Pharma past Starscream in the hallway and both seekers shot each other glares and if looks could kill.

As soon as Pharma was out of hearing range Starscream pulled Ratchet into a corner.

"What is he doing here?" Starscream asked.

"Oh Pharma works here don't worry he didn't go against you orders he's a seeker but he hasn't lived in New Vos so he didn't leave it without permission." Ratchet explained.

"Of course he didn't because Pharma was told to never step foot on Vos if it was rebuilt while the war was still going on." Starscream told him.

"For being an Autobot?" Asked Ratchet.

"No for murdering patients because they were Decepticons." Starscream explained. "There were rumours that he was working with the DJD helping them out and giving them parts if they would leave him alone."

This news hit Ratchet like a ton of bricks Pharma was killing patients and working with the DJD how could someone like that be working in the hospital at Iacon. They had all thought of him as a trusted college.

Ratchet and Starscream walked to the ground bridge but before they left Ratchet took the tape from a security camera that was in the hallway and put a new one in it's place so it would still record.

"Why did you do that?" Starscream asked.

"I just want to check on a hunch." Ratchet told him.

Then they ground bridge to the hospital in New Vos where Starscream joined the members of Team Prime and Team Bee who were already in the waiting room. And Ratchet went back to help save Knock Out just hoping he would survive and wouldn't have any lasting damage.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope your enjoying the story so far.**


	3. KO!

Chapter 3 KO!

Everyone set in the waiting room worried about Knock Out. It had been hours now.

"What is taking so long?" Asked Smokescreen.

"Knock Out took a lot of serious damage." Bumblebee told him.

"So will he be ok?" Asked Sideswipe.

"We won't know tell they get done treating him and he comes out of surgery." Bumblebee said sadly.

Then everyone sat in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet and some of the medics from New Vos worked to save Knock Out.

Ratchet hated seeing Knock Out in this condition the red medic had scratchs, dents and cracks all over his frame as well as several acid burns.

And Ratchet could tell several of his circuits had been fried. And his servos had been completely crushed and they didn't know if they could fix them or if Knock Out would ever have full usage of them again.

And if that was the case his career as a medic would be over. But right now this was the least of Knock Out's problems the Austin Martin was currently fighting for his life. And Ratchet was just hoping this was a fight he would win.

Ratchet and the other medics were working hard trying to keep Knock Out online and functioning. Knock Out had always been so well kept and particular about his paint job.

Now seeing him in a mess and looking like he was ready for the scrap heap was different. And Ratchet didn't like it.

Suddenly Knock Out started going into shock as his vitals started going crazy.

"No we're losing him!" One of the other medics cried as they all rushed around trying desperately to bring him out of it. Ratchet also jumped into action.

"Come on Knock Out snap out of it!" Ratchet practically screamed at him as he and the other medics tried frantically to get him stabilized.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room one of the seeker medics told them what was going on. And they were all worried about their friend.

Then Ratchet came out.

"Ratchet what happened is he ok?" Asked Arcee.

"We had a close call." Ratchet explained. "He's stable now. But he's in a coma and the longer he stays unresponsive the slimmer the chance he'll make a full recovery and there's a chance he may never regain consciousness."

"No." Starscream whispered knowing his best friend might never walk, talk or even move again assuming he would survive. "Those monsters."

Then Ratchet told them they could see him if they wanted. Starscream went back first.

* * *

The seekers entered the room Knock Out was in and was completely unprepared for what he saw.

Knock Out was hooked up to several machines that were keeping him alive and he still had scratchs, dents and burns viable on his frame.

But he had been patched up for the most part. But they have to wait and see if he would regain consciousness before they could fix a lot of it.

Knock Out's servos had to be rebuilt which Ratchet had done they looked just like his original servos but they didn't know if they would work yet and wouldn't until he woke up if he woke up.

"Hey Knock Out you know it's kind of strange seeing you laying on that berth because during the war it was usually me on the berth and you were the one standing." Starscream said to him trying to lighten the mood.

"You'd be mortified if you saw your finish right now." The seeker added. He was talking to distract himself trying to hold back coolant tears that were threatening to fall form his optics.

But Starscream finally just couldn't do it anymore and broke down in a sob. "Knock Out you have to wake up your my best friend and I can't watch you die!"

Starscream stayed a few more minutes before he left and let Bumblebee come in.

* * *

Meanwhile Ratchet started watching the tape he took from the security camera in the hospital of Iacon.

And didn't notice Arcee standing in the doorway and watching as well.

The footage showed Knock Out leave and Pharma was standing in the hallway and watched him go then said something into his com-link.

Ratchet rewound the footage and played the audio that went with it to see what Pharma was saying.

"You might want to know Knock Out is leaving the hospital for a drive and appears to be heading towards Kaon." Pharma said over his com-link on the tape. "No not you the city."

"I know Knock Out is on your list. Now is the perfect time to do what you will with him." Pharma continued. "And remember our deal as long as I help you guys you don't touch me."

Then Pharma ended the call on his com-link. "Now I'll never have to see that former Decepticon trush in my medbay or hospital again."

Ratchet was disgusted by what he just listened too. And clinch his fist in anger. Pharma had told the DJD where to find Knock Out and was the reason the red mech was currently in a coma fighting for his life.

Then Ratchet heard the ground bridge activate and ran through it to see who'd taken it and what was going on.

* * *

He came out in the hospital on Iacon and saw Arcee running down the hallway and Starscream who saw the ground bridge open came out behind Ratchet and followed him to see what was going on.

They both followed Arcee who walked to a doorway where Pharma was standing and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around just in time to be met by Arcee's fist punching him square in the faceplates. And she continued attacking him.

"What's your problem!" Pharma finally managed to ask between the kicks and punchs Arcee was throwing at him.

"You told the DJD where to find Knock Out!" Arcee hissed. "What happened to him was your fault!" She added not caring how many of Pharma's patients and colleges heard her or how big a scene she was making.

Pharma glanced at Ratchet.

"Don't look at me I agree with Arcee onehundered percent." Ratchet told Pharma. "Knock Out was our friend and one of us and you sold him out to the DJD!"

"He got what was coming to him he didn't belong among Autobots." Pharma said to them. "Decepticons don't deserve a second chance."

"Your wrong anyone can change!" Ratchet yelled at him. "And for the record Knock Out was and is a better medic and Autobot then you'll ever be!" Then Ratchet punched him too.

"No wonder you guys defend the former Decepticons your just as bad as they are Autobots don't settle thing through violence." Pharma said.

"He's right this isn't the Autobot way and he's not worth this." Ratchet told Arcee as they started back through the ground bridge with a crowd of medics, patients and visitors watching.

"Pharma has a lot of nerve pointing out that violence isn't the Autobot way when that's exactly what he's been resorting too." Arcee told Ratchet.

Just then they heard a clang and looked back and saw Pharma pulling himself off the floor having just been decked by Starscream with an amount of force that would make Megatron proud.

"That was for Knock Out." Said Starscream who noticed everyone looking at him.

"I'm not an Autobot." The seeker added with a smirk. Which was ture because after he stopped being a Decepticon he had started considering himself a NAIL meaning he wasn't an Autobot but wasn't a Decepticon anymore either.

"Everyone keeps hitting you today." They heard a bystander tell Pharma.

Then they went back through the ground bridge. To the hospital in New Vos to be there for Knock Out hoping he'd wake up and be ok.

**To Be Continued.**

**There another chapter done for you guys. Hope you like the story so far.**


	4. Intuder

Chapter 4 Intruder.

Later that night Arcee visited Knock Out in his hospital room. The red medic still hadn't regained consciousness yet.

"I'm so sorry about the things I said earlier." Arcee told him. "Your part of our team now and we can't lose you."

"You need to fight Knock Out we need you to wake up and help us stop the DJD so they can't do this to anyone else." She continued.

"When Ratchet said your life signal went offline earlier it felt like Cliffjumper all over again only worse because me and Cliff were getting along before he was killed but I said terrible things about you and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to apologize."

"So I decided to do it now." Arcee said to the comatose mech. "I just hope you can hear me."

"Your more then part of our team now your family and you need to pull through this because I can't lose another friend." She finished and just knew she saw one of Knock Out's digits twitch.

But then alarms started going off outside the hospital. And Arcee went to see what was going on and told a black seeker mech to watch Knock Out not wanting to leave the cherry colored mech unprotected if it was the DJD trying to break in to the city again.

* * *

The alarms stopped when Arcee exited the hospital then she joined Bumblebee who was already standing outside as the other Autobots ran out of the hospital to see what was going on.

"What were those alarms about?" Arcee asked Bumblebee.

"Some kind of perimeter breach." Bumblebee told her. "Starscream said that the city had to heighten it's defences since the DJD tried to get in the other day." "He and Optimus just went to see what happened."

Just then Optimus came back half dragging half carrying an injured and unconscious Megatron. And Starscream limping and holding his shoulder not far behind them with several other seekers all gathering around him asking if he was ok.

"What part of stand down did you guys not get?" Starscream asked them. "To clarify it means stop shooting not bust out the heavy artillery."

"We never got an order to stand down?" Said a seeker who the Autobots recognized as Thundercracker. "And we assumed given your history Megatron was public enemy number one."

"But I sent Rattrap to tell them not to open fire." Starscream told them.

"Hey Starscream says to stand down Megatron's not a threat now." Rattrap suddenly ran out and yelled.

Then Starscream facepalmed. "I gave you one job." "Next time I'm having Sky Warp do it." Starscream thought.

"Rattrap's not a seeker what's he doing in New Vos?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I needed an assistant and he needed a job." Starscream explained.

"Sorry I missed up someone tossed me in a closet when I was going to tell them not to open fire." Rattrap told Starscream.

Then Ratchet helped the seeker medics get Megatron fixed and patch up Starscream's shoulder that had been shot and one of his legs that had been strained when he had transformed in order to land.

And Optimus explained that the seeker strike unit had fired on Megatron who he and Starscream could tell was already wounded.

And Starscream had yelled at them to stand down but saw it was already to late and changed into his jet mode and flew between Megatron and a blast that would have hit the former Decepticon leader's spark chamber. Which was how Starscream hurt his shoulder.

And Megatron fainted from the wounds he had already obtained from something else.

The seekers who opened fire apologized. And Starscream told them it was ok knowing the whole thing had just been a misunderstanding.

And Ratchet reported that Megatron was going to be fine and the damage Starscream took wasn't serious he would just have to avoid transforming or getting into any fights until his shoulder healed.

"So Rattrap who tossed you in the closet?" Starscream asked him.

"Some black seeker I didn't recognize I had come in the hospital where Starscream was talking with the Autobots in the waiting room to inform him Megatron was spotted on a camera outside the city" Rattrap told them.

"Then Starscream told me to tell them not to open fire on him. So I was leaving the hospital to tell them that when I bumped into a seeker I didn't recognize who had just come out of a ground bridge." Rattrap continued to explain.

"I asked him why he used a ground bridge instead of the main entrance and that's when he tossed me in the closet and locked it instead of giving me an answer talk about rude." Rattrap finished. "I had to get out through a vent."

"Wait if he took a ground bridge to get in that mech must have been an intruder." Said Strongarm.

"And he locked Rattrap in the closet because he didn't want him to alert anyone." Bumblebee finished for her.

"Wait what color did you say the seeker was?" Asked Arcee.

"He was black with red and blue detailing." Rattrap told her.

"Oh scrap!" Arcee cried as her optics widened and she took off down the hallway even changing to her motorcycle from to go faster knowing there wasn't a moment to lose the mech she had told to guard Knock Out was black with red and blue detailing but she hadn't gotten a good look at his faceplates since she had been in a rush to help the others.

If that mech was an intruder then he might be working with the DJD and there was no telling what he might do to Knock Out. Arcee race down the hallway to where Knock Out's room was hoping he was ok and that it wasn't already to late.

* * *

Meanwhile the seeker Arcee had asked to watch Knock Out deactivated an electric paint job he was using and the black on him was replaced with white revealing him to be Pharma who had snuck into New Vos using the ground bridge.

He approached the berth Knock Out was in who still hadn't come back online yet. And ran one of his digits across the red medic's faceplates.

"Well Knock Out I have to congratulate you not many mange to survive an encounter with the DJD but of course now I have to finish what they started." Pharma told the unconscious transformer before him.

"Now how should I end you?" Pharma asked really talking more to himself then Knock Out. "I saw a lab a few doors down I'm sure I could find something to poison or overdose you with."

"Or I could open your chestplates and just rip out or smother your spark." Pharma added. "But I think I'll take a more direct approach."

Then Pharma transformed his servo into a saw. "Don't worry Knock Out your about to be reunited with your medical assistant what was his name again?" "Oh yeah Breakdown."

Pharma was just about to bring his saw down on Knock Out when Arcee in her motorcycle from suddenly slammed into him pushing him away from Knock Out and hard into the wall.

"Get away from him!" She hissed.

But Pharma quickly recovered and was now attacking Arcee and somehow managed to pin her against the wall and was now trying to use his saw on her spark chamber. While she was fighting him to push it away.

When suddenly another saw came down from behind Pharma and cut him in half virtually and at the sametime his optics stopped glowing and both half of Pharma's body fell to the floor.

Then Knock Out who had just killed Pharma staggered to the floor. And Arcee ran over to him just as the others arrived and Ratchet went to check Knock Out over.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to kill him!" Cried Knock Out. "I'm a medic we're supposed to save lives not take them!"

"It's ok Knock Out you didn't have a choice and if you hadn't stopped him when you did he would have killed me." Arcee told him. "So you did save a life."

"Well I don't want to lose anymore friends either." Knock Out told her having heard what she said to him while he was in his coma.

* * *

Then Ratchet finished looking Knock Out over and said he was going to make a full recovery after a few more days of rest.

Which everyone was happy to hear and they filled him on on everything that happened while he was in a coma.

Then Starscream and Megatron who was now up and around came in and they explained that they had set aside their differences and made up after Megatron heard Starscream had literally taken a bullet or well missile for him he had apologized for everything he did to him in the past.

And it turned out Megatron had been attacked by the DJD before coming to New Vos because he knew Starscream was leading the other seekers and wanted to warn them about the Decepticon Justice Division.

Then they decided since Knock Out was doing better for the most part they would go back to base and said goodbye to the seekers except for Starscream who decided to go with them and help stop the DJD.

And he left Rattrap, Thundercracker and Sky Warp in charge of New Vos till he came back.

Megatron also went to base with them and agreed to help stop the DJD as well. Because they knew Cybertron wouldn't be safe until they were brought to justice.

**To Be Continued.**

**Any of you who read IDW will understand the irony of Pharma's death in this story. Pharma plus irony plus Knock Out plus saw. XD**


	5. Trauma

Chapter 5 Trauma.

That night everyone was recharging having just returned to their base after leaving New Vos.

Suddenly Knock Out jolted awake and jumped off his berth with a start venting heavily as his frame shook and he hugged himself with his servos and he scanned his surroundings with his optics.

Then relaxed once he saw he was safe in his own room at the Autobot base. He had just had a nightmare about the DJD attacking him.

He decided to get some energon not wanting to go back into recharge because he didn't feel like facing another bad dream right now.

Knock Out walked down the hallway to the mess hall and grab a cube of energon and sat down at a table and started sipping it quietly.

Then he heard pedsteps and turned around ready for a fight but stopped when he saw it was Arcee.

"Oh Arcee." Knock Out said as he transformed his drill back into his servo again having transformed it into his wepan without meaning too and nearly drawn it on her. "Sorry."

"It's ok you've been through a lot lately." Arcee told him understanding. "If you ever need to talk about it I'm here."

"Thank you." He said to her. Then told her about his nightmare.

And she could tell that even though Knock Out was fully healed for the most part and fortunately hadn't received any permanent damage. He had been traumatized by his encounter with and near death experience at the hands of the DJD.

It actually made her glad to see him almost use his drill on her because since he was able to transform it that meant he still had full usage of it. And he had used has saw to kill Pharma so fortunately both his servos were still working.

They had been so crushed and mangled when they found him at the bottom of the cliff they were afraid they couldn't be fixed. But Ratchet had managed to rebuild them as good as new and Knock Out was using them as though that had never been damaged.

Knock Out knew the nightmares and memories of what the DJD did to him might be something he'd always have to deal with from now on. But it felt good to be able to talk to someone about it.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron had watched the two from the hallway. He felt bad to learn that Knock Out had been attacked by the DJD as well.

Megatron had fought with them when they attack him he had actually been the one who jumped them. Telling them the Decepticons were over and to stop killing bots.

But they didn't listen and just added him to their list. Megatron had put up a good fight but the DJD were strong and Tarn was on pretty much the same level as him as far as strength goes.

In the end Megatron had been forced to flee something he hated because even after changing for the better he still hated showing weakness.

But he had to survive to stop the DJD he was the one who made them into the monsters they were so they were his responsibility and the energon of every bot or con they killed was on his servos or at least that's how he saw it.

He had to stop them from taking anymore lives or traumatizing anyone else like they had Knock Out.

Megatron thought about how Starscream had taken that missile for him when the other seekers had fired on him. Even after all the abuse he'd put the seeker through, all the beating, mind games and all the pain and he was still willing to forgive him and put aside their differences.

Starscream had definitely changed and so had Megatron. And the Autobots were giving them a second chance but Megatron didn't know if he deserved one after everything he'd done.

Megatron just wanted to make sure the DJD didn't hurt anyone else he was the one who started them on their path of darkness now he wanted to be the one to end it.

"You are not in this alone Megatron we will help you stop the DJD." Said Optimus who had come seemingly out of nowhere and actually made Megatron jump a bit.

"Thank you." The former gladiator told him. "And I'm sorry for the war and all I did in the past."

"You just lost your way." Optimus told him. "And I believe everyone is capable of change and deserving of a second chance."

"Something's never change." Thought Megatron with a little smile.

* * *

Meanwhile on a different part of Cybertron the DJD were talking about who to go after next.

Pharma hadn't gotten a chance to contact them before he was killed so they didn't know Knock Out had survived. All they knew was Pharma's life signal had gone offline so he'd gotten himself killed somehow.

"Good riddens." Thought Tarn. "He was annoying anyway."

They did know that Megatron had escaped. But didn't know where the old warlord would go.

They decided to move on to the next targets on the list thinking killing one or both of them would surely get at Megatron so they could finish him when he came running after them for revenge.

They started to move on to the targets location when Tarn pulled Nickel aside.

"I have a special job for you." He told her. "We're going after one of the target now I want you to deal with the other one since you'll be harder to notice."

"I won't let you down." She smiled.

Then they she left to take care of her target while the other DJD members went to deal with their's.

* * *

Later that night the Autobot base's alarm went off and everyone got up to see what was going on.

They all went outside but told Knock Out to wait at base in case it was the DJD knowing the red medic wasn't ready to deal with them again just yet since he was still recovering from his ordeal.

And Knock Out agreed with them saying he wasn't really ready to go into a possibly combative situation just yet. So he stayed at base in the medbay ready to prep it and help Ratchet if someone got hurt.

Everyone else went outside to see what had sounded the alarm. And Megatron was the first one out.

He spotted something flying towards them at full speed then crash into the ground.

Megatron ran over to it and knew right away what it was and rushed over to help. Optimus recognized it too.

"Laserbeak where's Soundwave?!" Megatron asked knowing from the hurt, banged up and panicked state the minicon was in that Soundwave was in danger.

The minicon just continued to beep and trimble. Ratchet started working on fixing him as they rushed off in the direction Laserbeak had come from hoping they would get there in time to save Soundwave.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to send feedback.**


	6. Megatron's Guilt

Chapter 6 Megatron's Guilt.

Meanwhile before the alarm sounded. Nickel had snuck into the base. She crept down the hallway to one of the rooms.

Where she managed to sneak passed everyone without being seen and upon entering she found Starscream laying on a berth. Just about to come out of recharge.

She used a recording on a phone that Tarn gave her that would paralyze whoever heard it.

Starscream opened his optics and was horrified to realize he couldn't move or speak.

"Ahh!" Starscream started trying to yell for help but his voice was barely a whisper. The whole time his optics were wide with terror.

Nickel stood over the frightened seeker.

"Sorry about the rude awakening but I have orders from the DJD to offline you." She told him.

Starscream could only lay there as she started drilling into him and cutting wires and coolant tears of pain were building in his optics.

"They told me to make sure it hurt and since I'm a medic I know how so that's the reason for the drilling and cutting." Nickel said to him.

"But I think I'll cut you a break and end this now." She added as she started to open his spark chamber.

But suddenly Nickel felt a prick in her neckcables.

"Nap time kiddo." Knock Out said as he pulled a syringe that he just used to give her a circuit booster out of her neckcables then she hit the floor out like a light.

He had recognized her from when she tricked him before and now knew she was a minicon and not a sparkling but couldn't resist making that kiddo comment.

He quickly went over to help Starscream and patched the seekers wounds luckily Starscream's damage was painful but not serious.

And easy for Knock Out to fix. And once the paralysis wore off Starscream was fine. And they put Nickel in a holding cell.

"Thanks." Starscream told Knock Out.

"Bumblebee called and said he noticed you weren't with them so I thought I better check on you and it was a good thing I did." Knock Out explained.

"Well thanks for the save." Starscream told him.

"Your welcome." Knock Out replied. Then they went to the medbay.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were following Laserbeak and spotted Soundwave who was laying on the ground badly damaged and leaking energon.

The DJD had fought with him. Soundwave had put up a really good fight and actually managed to drive them off but was badly damaged and the DJD had left him for dead thinking he would just offline anyway as badly damaged as he was.

"Soundwave hold on we'll get you to the medbay." Megatron told him while Ratchet got to work trying to fix him.

"Soundwave superior DJD inferior." Soundwave said before going into stasis lock. Then they rushed him to the medbay after calling for a ground bridge.

Laserbeak went to his master and stayed by him the entire time.

* * *

When they got to base Ratchet and Knock Out got to work fixing Soundwave and hoping to save him.

While Starscream told the others what happened and how Nickel had nearly offlined him before Knock Out caught her.

"I'm glad your ok." Megatron told him much to the seeker's surprise. They had become friends but Starscream was still getting used to Megatron being nice to him.

"Thank you." Starscream replied.

Then everyone sat near the medbay worried about Soundwave and hoping he would make it.

Megatron mostly. Soundwave had been a close friend to him ever since they had fought in the gladiator pits of Kaon together.

And he blamed himself knowing the DJD had gone after Soundwave and sent Nickel to kill Starscream not just because they were both on the list but manly to get at him.

And he was the one who had trained and put together the DJD in the first place. And now if anyone died at their hands he felt like it was his fault.

"Starscream way did you take that missile for me in Vos?" Megatron asked the seeker. "Why save me after all the pain I've caused?"

"Because in a weird way you've always been like a Sire to me." Starscream told him. "An angry and abusive Sire but a Sire." Starscream thought. (He didn't say that part out loud.)

"And I guess your kind of like a son to me." Megatron replied. "A conniving, scheming and whiny one." He thought. (But didn't say it.)

But the two were happy to be friends now and hoped Soundwave would be ok.

A few minutes later Knock Out came out and said Soundwave was stable but they didn't know if he would make it or not.

Laserbeak still stayed by him and wouldn't leave him. The minicon was doing much better but was very worried about Soundwave.

Megatron made a silent vow to make the DJD pay for everything they'd done.

Optimus and Bumblebee both watched him from the other side of the room.

They knew Megatron might do something rash the next time he saw the DJD and they didn't know if they wanted to stop him or not. Feeling just as angry at them as he was.

* * *

Meanwhile the DJD had realized that Nickel had most likely been captured since she failed to return.

"So what sould we do now?" Asked Kaon as he petted his sparkeater turbofox Pet.

"We get revenge and finish crossing everyone off the list." Said Tarn. "And end the Autobots as well."

"On to the next target." Tarn told them and the DJD left to locate their next victim.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to R&R.**


	7. Energon And A Chat

Chapter 7 Energon And A Chat.

Megatron stayed outside the medbay that night worried about Soundwave. He ended up going into recharge. Laserbeak came out and perched on his shoulder just as worried about Soundwave as Megatron was.

Knock Out was on his way to get some energon when he saw Megatron in recharge outside the medbay with a recharging Laserbeak on his shoulder.

Knock Out smiled thinking it was nice that the warlord had changed for the better after the war. It was like Megatron had become a whole new mech. And Knock Out was glad for him.

Then he saw Starscream walking through the hallway.

"Hi Screamer where are you going?" Knock Out asked his best friend.

"I'm getting stir crazy in this base I need to go for a flight." Starscream explained.

Knock Out understood this as a medic who had treated different kinds of cybertronians he knew seekers hated to be cooped up and would go nuts if they couldn't fly for a long period of time.

"Ok but be careful the DJD is still out there and I don't want them to get a hold of you." Knock Out told him.

Starscream promised to be careful and if he got in trouble that he would call for a ground bridge. Then went off to get some flight practice in.

After Starscream left Knock Out went to get his energon then a thought hit him as an idea came to his mind.

Then the red medic grabbed an extra cube of energon and went down the hallway.

* * *

Nickel was sitting in her holding cell they had her in stasis cuffs and her feet shackled so she wouldn't try to escape.

In spite of being in restraints her cell was surprisingly comfortable. She was currently looking out the window. Then heard pedsteps coming down the hall to where her cell was.

"Must be an interesting view." Said Knock Out who walked in letting the cell door close behind him.

Nickel just ignored him as she continued to stair out the window.

"I'm not giving you any information about the DJD." She finally spat at him.

"OK I didn't come her to integrate you. though it would be nice if you could give us some information about them." Knock Out said to her.

"Then what do you want?" She nearly growled at him.

"I just thought you might want some energon." Knock Out told her. "And to make sure those restraints arn't to tight."

"Why?" She asked now sounding suspicious.

"Because even proisnors need to refuel." Knock Out explained then he removed her stasis cuffs. "There that must feel better."

"Wow you really must be crazy to remove my stasis cuffs?" She said not taking her optics off him.

"Well it would be hard for you to refuel with them on and those shackles won't let you escape." Knock Out told her as he put the cube down in front of her.

"I'm not consuming that for all I know you put something in it." Nickel hissed at him.

"No but I think it might be hard to convince you otherwise." Knock Out said not being able to hold back a chuckle.

"You've got that right." She told him.

"Is that what the DJD would do?" Knock Out asked.

"Yeah they asked my to spike the energon of proisnors all the time since as a medic I know what to use and how much." She replied.

"Well we're not the DJD." Said Knock Out. "And what makes you so loyal to them?"

"My home Prion was destroyed and I was the only survier and last of my kind there are other minicon but none like me." She explained. "Tarn and the other members of the DJD took me in. And I want to make them proud of me"

"That's really sad but you know the DJD aren't good bots." Knock Out told her.

"Their fighting for a cause they believe in how does that make them any different from the Autobots or other Decepticons?" Nickel asked him. "Those bots who betray their side need to be punished."

"They changed sides because they realized they were on the wrong one and everyone has the right to choose or change their mind." Knock Out explained.

"A lot of bots and cons are either dead or in danger because of them." He added. "If you could give us any information it could save someone's life."

"What makes you think I'd care I was the one who lured you into their trap and tried to kill your seeker friend remember." Nickel told him. "And if I did it would land me on the list."

"Yeah I didn't appreciate being lead into a trap and don't try to kill any of my friends again." Knock Out said to her. "But when I came in and saw you doing that to Starscream I saw a look of regret and hesitation on your faceplates and hints of coolant tears."

"And I could tell you were trying to sound cocky to distract yourself because you knew what you were doing was wrong but thought you'd feel better about it if you passed it off as a joke." He added.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked.

"Because that's what I did when I was a Decepticon." Knock Out explained. "And I understand that you think the DJD are your family I once thought the Decepticons were mine but the Autobots taught me that wasn't the case because family doesn't try to hurt or kill you or force you to inflict pain on others."

"If you decide you want to tell us anything all you have to do is call for someone through the cell door and I'll leave the energon cube here in case you change you mind." Knock Out finished then left to go to his room to get some recharge.

But before he turned away after he closed the door he saw Nickel grab the energon cube and finish the whole thing without looking up having been hunger then she'd let on.

Knock Out just rolled his optics and smiled as he left the brig and went to his room.

**To Be Continued.**

**This chapter was more of a filler. The next one is where things start to get exciting.**


	8. Steve

Chapter 8 Steve.

Meanwhile Starscream was flying in his jet mode enjoying the feeling of wind against his frame.

When he heard something below him and landed a ways off then transformed with his wepans out in case it was the DJD knowing they had taken to setting traps for their victims and that he was on the list.

But was relieved to see no one there then stumbled upon the dead body of Arachnid. And could tell she had been tortured to death by the DJD.

"Not even she deserved this." The seeker thought to himself actually feeling bad for the spider.

Then he heard pedsteps and turned with his wepans aimed.

"Please don't shoot me commander Starscream!" Yelled a terrified vehicon.

"Steve?" Said Starscream recognizing the vehicon.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you I just thought it was the DJD and it just Starscream now the war is over." The seeker explained relaxing a bit. This particular vehicon was a friend of his.

"I saw them kill Arachnid she was after me when the DJD found her and killed her and I thought they would kill me too but they didn't find me." Steve explained.

"That's strange they no doubtavbly picked up on your signal and since you switched side you must be on their list so why didn't they go after you?" Starscream thought out loud. "Unless." The seeker's optics widened as the realization hit him.

"We thought he could be used to lure another target to us." Said Tarn's voice from just a little ways away from them. "But the blasted vehicon just wouldn't call for help."

Starscream turned around and fired his missiles at the DJD and told Steve to run ahead. Then quickly activated his com-link as he took off in the same direction as the vehicon.

"This is Starscream I need back up me and Steve are..ahh!" He screamed as one of the DJD fired a blast that grazed him across the faceplates destroying his com-link before the message could even get through.

The seeker shook it off and continued running with Steve just a little bit ahead of him the vehicon tripped but Starscream quickly yanked him back up and dragged him along and saw a small cave ahead of them.

"Go ahead run through that cave and don't stop I'll be right behind you!" The seeker practically screamed at the vehicon knowing that cave had an opening on the other side having been in the area before.

Steve obeyed and ran through the cave Starscream ran behind him until Tarn used Vos's rifle mode and fired at the seeker managing to hit him in the leg making him fall to the ground.

Starscream quickly fired his missiles at the mouth of the cave knowing Steve was ahead enough not to be caught in the blast and caused a cave in cutting the DJD off from reaching the vehicon.

The DJD approached the downed seeker who to spite being terrified and having an injured leg smirked at them defiantly knowing he managed to save his friend and stopped them from getting one of their victims.

Starscream tried to get up wanting to fight them for all the pain they caused his friends. But he couldn't get his injured leg to corporate it was hard to move it and it hurt like crazy.

"Go ahead I'm on your list aren't I?" He spat at them. "Just go on and get it over with." Starscream almost dared them.

"Bold words coming from one who was a coward throughout the entire war." Tarn mocked him.

"I know you plan to torture me like you do all your victims." Starscream continued. "So just do it I'm not giving you any information about the Autobots and I'm not afraid of you so your just wasting your time here."

This took Tarn and the rest of the DJD by surprise because they'd always known Starscream to be a coward and thought the seeker would do anything to save himself but instead Starscream had done a complete one eighty by basically asking them to bring it on.

"Actually I have other plans for you." Tarn told the seeker.

"So your planing to use me as bait?" Starscream said not being able to hold back a laugh. "The jokes on you I don't think anyone would care enough to come for me."

Then Tarn having enough of the seeker's mind games hit him hard across the helm knocking Starscream out cold.

Then the DJD went back to their ship the Peaceful Tyranny taking their now unconscious proisnor with them.

* * *

Meanwhile Steve made it out the other side of the cave when he realized Starscream was no longer behind him and heard a blast followed by a cave in blocking the other end of the cave.

And it didn't take him long to figure out what happened and that Starscream was in trouble.

Steve took off to Iacon to get help knowing he had to hurry if he wanted to save Starscream since the seeker had just saved him by allowing himself to be captured.

Steve was terrified for the seeker there was no telling what the DJD would do to him or had already done to him. So knowing he didn't have a moment to lose Steve took off running to Iacon as fast as his legs would carry him until he remembered he could transform and changed to his jet mode and flew the rest of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base Megatron was still outside the medbay in recharge when Knock Out and Ratchet lead Soundwave who had just comeback online having now been fully repaired to where Megatron was still recharging to surprise him.

Laserbeak came back online first and chirped happily see his master was ok then fly into his chest where he normally stayed.

Then Soundwave decided to play a joke on Megatron who was still in recharge. Knock Out and Ratchet both had to hold back laughter when Soundwave made a smiley face on his screen.

"Megatron has fallen!..asleep!" Soundwave said using a recording of G1 Starscream's voice for the first part and a random recoding for the second at max volume making Megatron jump.

"Soundwave are you trying to give me a spark attack?!" Megatron started to yell until he realized who he was talking too. "Soundwave your ok." He then said happily.

"It'll take more then the DJD to offline Soundwave he's a pretty strong bot." Knock Out told them smiling at the mech in question.

"Soundwave superior DJD inferior." Soundwave said in his monotone.

The rest of the team came in and were all glad to see Soundwave had made a full recovery.

Just then Strongarm who had gone to Iacon to get supplies for the base came in dragging Steve who she had run into by the servo.

"Guys it's an emergency!" She cried stopping and having to catch the vehicon who nearly fell over as a result of the sudden hult. "Just tell them what you told me." She told Steve.

Steve raised one of his digits about to speak. When Strogarm cut him off.

"The DJD have Starscream he let himself get captured so Steve could get away." She told them.

"Yeah that." Said Steve.

"Thanks for telling us Steve." Bumblebee told the vehicon.

"Anything to help." Steve replied.

"We have to save Starscream." Said Knock Out.

"The DJD have probably already killed him by now just look at how badly they damaged Knock Out, Soundwave and Megatron." Bulkhead told them.

"No I think they'll keep Starscream alive and try to use him to lure Megatron to them because that was why they sent Nickel here to kill him the other day and attacked Soundwave." Said Bumblebee.

"He's right I'm their primary target right now because I'm the one who disbanded the Decepticons." Megatron told them. "Maybe if I give myself up they'll let him go?"

"Tell me when you were leading the Decepticons and had captured one of the Autobots to lure me into a trap and if I had offered myself in exchange for them would you have let them go or tried to kill us both?" Optimus asked him.

Megatron's faceplates fell knowing he would have done the latter and that the DJD were no different and would just kill Starscream anyway probably right in front of him.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save him." Bumblebee told the former warlord. "We'll all work together to storm the Peaceful Tyranny and bring Starscream back in one piece safe and sound."

Then they all started making plans to get on the DJD's ship to save their friend hoping they find him still alive and well.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger for you guys. **


	9. Broken Wings

Chapter 9 Broken Wings.

Starscream woke up in a cell on the DJD's ship his leg still hurt and he had a gash where energon was leaking down the side of his helm from when he'd been grazed by Vos's rifle mode.

He was now in deep thought trying to figure out what the DJD was planning to do with him. And think of a way to escape.

His wepans had been deactivated so he couldn't blast or fight his way out. The only wepans he could use were his talens and that wouldn't do him much good against the DJD.

Then he got an idea he started using his talens to try to pick the lock on his cell.

It hurt like he was fighting in the pits of Kaon because his talens really weren't ment to be used as lock picks. And at one point he had to bite back a cry of pain. But he managed to get the door to his cell open.

Starscream looked at his talens to see a couple of them broken and some of them bleeding energon. But he knew it this was better then whatever the DJD had planned for him.

Starscream quickly but quite and carefully took off down the hallway hoping not to run into any of the DJD.

He was hoping to find their ground bridge knowing if he could get it working he could use it to escape.

The seeker crept quietly down the hall then stopped when he heard the DJD talking in one of the rooms and decided to eavesdrop to see if he could learn what they were up too.

"The Autobots and Megatron are planning to rescue Starscream and in doing so they'll fall right into our trap." Said Tarn.

"Yeah they don't even know we've hacked into their main communications console so that we can listen in on their privet com-links we can hear all their interactions from their base's console." Kaon explained.

"Good and since we've also learn the location of their base now is the perfect time to attack." Tarn told the other members of the DJD. "While most of the team comes here to save their friend we'll send Kaon and Pet into the base to take care of whoever stays behind and free Nickel."

"No I have to find a way to warn the Autobots!" Thought Starscream. "Their falling for the DJD's trap and don't even know it!"

Starscream quietly rushed down the hallway he decided to sabotage them as much as he could till he found a ground bridge or communications console.

The seeker wondered the ship while stopping to smash a keyboard or cut wires when ever he came across them.

Finally after hours of looking he found a communications console and called Megatron's com-link.

"Megatron!" Starscream said over the console.

"Starscream are you ok where are you?" Megatron asked.

"On the DJD's ship." Starscream answer him.

"Don't worry we're coming to get you out of there." Megatron told him.

"No don't come for me it's a trap and don't use the main console in the base the DJD have hacked into it and can hear any conversation that goes on over it." Starscream explained.

"But we have to get you out of there." Megatron said to him.

"No you don't I'm the most expendable one on the team you guys can do just fine without me and if you come to save me it will only play right into the DJD's plan." Starscream warned.

"But what about New Vos?" Megatron asked him. "Your their leader."

"Tell Thundercracker to take over he and Sky Warp are just as capable as I am if not more so." Starscream told him. "You should know better then anyone I was never really destined to be a leader."

"No Starscream your a great leader to the people of New Voss and they need you!" Megatron yelled over the com-link and Starscream even thought he heard his voice crack. "We'll find a way to get you out of there!"

"No that's what the DJD want you to try to do I'll try to find a way off the ship on my own I don't want any of you falling into their trap!" Starscream almost pleaded.

Then the seekers optics widened as he remembered the other bit of information he'd learned.

"Wait I forgot to mention they also know!..Boom! Starscream was cut off as the console exploded.

* * *

"Starscreaam!" Megatron yelled over his com-link but only got static and knew the seeker had probably been caught.

* * *

Starscream pulled himself off the floor having been blasted backwards when the console blew up as a result of Vos shooting it.

Starscream was now badly burned from the explosion but still had some fight in him and tried to run down the hallway but Helex grabbed him then pounded the poor seeker into the wall before slamming him hard into the floor.

Then Tesarus roughly yanked him up by the helm. Then held the seeker while the DJD took turns beating him until Starscream was leaking energon from his mouth and several other places.

Then Tarn went over to him and hit him hard across the faceplates.

"Megatron hit harder." Starscream spat at him.

"You stupid seeker!" He bellowed angry at Starscream for trying to mess up their plan. "How dare you try to sabotage us!"

Starscream struggled to hold his helm up and now had energon coming from his mouth.

"We're not gonna kill you just yet or even use our normal torture methods on you because I know the best way to break a seeker." Tarn added as he stroked Starscream's helm in a mocking way.

Then Starscream was pressed down on the floor and Helex actually stomped on him and used his peds to hold him there.

"You been a bad seeker." Tarn told Starscream as he bent one of the seekers wings making him cry out in pain.

Tarn continued to attack Starscream's wings knowing that was the weak spot of a seeker.

"A seeker's wings are sensitive they take great pride in their wings and ability of flight so if you break the wings you break the seeker." Tarn told the other members of the DJD.

The whole time Starscream was choking back sobs and letting out loud cries of pain. Feeling his wings being painfully ripped out of his back as coolant tears of agony spilled from his optics.

Starscream tried his best to fight him off but the other DJD members held the seeker down.

"NOO!" "PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" Starscream begged as coolant tear soaked his faceplates. "NOOOO!...AHHH!"

Then Starscream felt his strength leave him as he felt a terrible light feeling on his back. And now seeing the seeker didn't have anymore fight left in him the DJD members let go of him letting him drop to the floor.

"It's all over now." Tarn told Starscream tossing the seeker's wings that were now covered in the same energon that was currently leaking from Starscream's back right in front of where the seeker was laying.

Poor Starscream could hardly bear the sight of his energon covered wings on the floor just a few feet away from where he was laying.

Then to just drive it home farther Tarn went picked Starscream's wings up again and snapped them right before the seeker's optics then dropped them back to the floor.

Starscream crawled over and tried to throw himself over them to stop Tarn from damaging them father knowing there might be a chance they could be salvaged and reattach to him.

But Tarn kicked him hard across the helm knocking him back then stomped on his wings before picking them up and putting them into Tesarus's grinding pit and breaking them beyond repair.

"No!.." Starscream choked seeing there was nothing left of his wings but broken shards even if he somehow survived there was no way anyone could fix him.

Starscream just laid there as his frame started to trimble as he lot out heavy rapid vents as his system went into shock.

"Get a sedative from the medbay then put him back in his cell I want Megatron to watch his former Air Commander parish." Tarn told Kaon as he picked up the biggest shared from the remains of Starscream's wings.

Then Kaon went to the medbay and came back with a syringe and give Starscream the shot in the neckcables.

The seeker was so daze and out of it from the pain of losing his wings that he didn't even feel the injection go in then in only a few minutes his optics rolled shut and his helm fell back and hit the floor as the sedative kicked in.

Starscream then felt one of the DJD members he didn't know if it was Helex or Tesarus he just knew it was one of the big ones dragging him somewhere by the feet before he completely lost consciousness.

Tesarus dragged Starscream across the floor he could have carried the seeker but he thought this would put a few extra dents in him took him back to his cell then tossed him roughly to the floor before leaving him there.

* * *

"The Autobots turned off their main console but I already learned that their all leaving the base except for the two medics." Said Kaon. "They'll be easy enough to deal with."

"Good you and Pet just make sure they suffer and get Nickel back." Tarn told him before Kaon and the sparkeater turbofox went through a ground bridge to the Autobot base.

**To Be Continued.**

**We're getting close to the end now. Hope your all enjoying the story so far.**


	10. Kaon Attacks

Chapter 10 Kaon Attacks.

The Autobots had already almost reached the Peaceful Tyranny when Megatron had gotten the call from Starscream warning him about the DJD and not to use the main console.

Megatron was now worried about Starscream after the seeker had been cut off. But he quickly commed Optimus and reported what Starscream had just told him.

And Optimus called Ratchet and told him to shut down the main communications console and just use his com-link to communicate. And the medic obeyed.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaon and Pet had just entered the Autobot base from the ground bridge and started wondering the halls.

The first thing Kaon did was cut the power and fixed it so the communications were down. Then he found the brig and released Nickel.

"Go see what you can get from their supplies to take back to the Peaceful Tyranny and we'll meet at the ground bridge after me and Pet deal with the two medics." Kaon said taking off down the hallway before even giving Nickel time to answer.

"Ok." She replied as she slowly started down the hallway.

* * *

Ratchet and Knock Out had been talking and getting the medbay ready in case someone came back injured. When the power had suddenly gone out.

"Um did someone forget to pay the electric bill?" Knock Out joked.

"I don't like this the communications are down too." Ratchet told him. Then the two decided to investigate.

"Well hello there Ratchet." Kaon said mockingly. "And Knock Out your looking better then the last time I saw you mark my words at the end of the day I'll be checking your name off the list for real."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ratchet yelled as he tossed a wrench that had been on a table at Kaon.

But Kaon caught it in his servo and dropped it to the ground. Then let electricity flow from the prongs on his shoulders ready for a fight.

"We can take him it's two against one." Knock Out said confidently.

Then Kaon whistled and Pet came running down the hallway. "Scrap." Knock Out groaned not having counted on the sparkeater turbofox.

"Pet take care of Knock Out while I deal with Ratchet." Kaon told his pet. Then Pet started chasing the red sports car down the hallway trying to violently attack him while letting out growls and snarls.

Ratchet wanted to go help the Austin Martin but he currently had his own hands full with Kaon.

* * *

Knock Out ran down the hall with Pet hot on his tail. At one point Pet clamped his teeth down hard on Knock Out's leg.

Knock Out let out a cry of pain feeling the turbofox sink it's fangs into one of his ankle struts. He kick it off with the other one. "Watch the finish!" He shouted.

Then Knock Out attempted to fend Pet off with his energon prob. But Pet caught Knock Out's servos in his teeth and caused him to loose his grip on the weapon and it ended up being kicked across the floor and Knock Out had to leave it after Pet started chasing him again.

Knock Out managed to get away for a minute and after thinking he'd lost Pet he had to stop and rest for a minute. His leg where he'd been bitten hurt like crazy. As well as the bite on his servo.

He looked at both injuries and saw that his ankle strut had sparks coming from it and some wires exposed and being forced to run on it hadn't helped. Staining it was only making it worse.

He tried to transform his servo into his saw but unfortunately the one with his saw had been the one Pet bit him on and it hurt too badly to transform it. And he had to fight back a yelp.

This was bad he had been forced to abandon his energon prob and his injury perverted him from using his saw. And his wounded leg would definitely slow him down.

And to make matters worse he could hear Pet sniffing for him the sparkeater turbofox was hunting him. "I've watched too many horror movie now I'm living one." Knock Out deadpaned.

Knock Out was now trying to stay hidden having ducked into the mess hall. He was being careful not to make any sound knowing the slightest noise might give away his position.

Then to his horror he noticed energon coming from his injured servo he'd somehow failed to notice it was bleeding and he had been leaving a trail.

Knock Out was about to attempt to patch it knowing that could lead the turbofox right to where he was hiding.

But he didn't have the right tools on him. Knock Out just held his other servo over the wound trying to keep it from leaking any more energon.

He started trying to make his way to his room where he kept his spare medkit. He peeked into the hallway and thought the cost was clear.

But no sooner then he stepped out into the hallway Pet tackled him having climbed to the top of a shelf that was in the hallway then pouncing on him having basically set a trap.

The two were now wrestling on the floor. One trying to finish off it's pray and the other trying desperately to escape.

Knock Out felt Pet dig his claws into his shoulders now having him pinned on the floor he was trying everything to get the turbofox off him.

Pet started digging his claws into Knock Out's chestplates trying to rip them open wanting to get to the cherry colored mech's spark to eat it.

Knock Out could tell what Pet was trying to do and was trying desperately to fight him off knowing if the turbofox was able to rip his chest open and get to his spark it would be over.

Knock Out was now covered in dents, cuts, cracks and scratchs. He kept trying to kick his attacker away but the turbofox was just to strong for him. Knock Out suddenly remembered he still had his drill.

Then Pet suddenly bit him on the neckcables right when Knock Out activated his drill as the turbofox dropped it full weight on him. And a yelp was suddenly heard.

Kaon came down the hallway just in time to see Knock Out push the now dead turbofox off him having drilled a hole through it's spark.

Knock Out struggled to his feet covered in scratchs, dents and open wounds that were leaking energon and sparks were coming off parts of his badly damaged frame. And he was currently coughing up energon.

"Pet!" Kaon cried. "What have you done?!" He then practically growled at Knock Out who couldn't reply because of his injured neckcables.

Kaon shoved the red medic back to the floor then smacked him across the faceplates.

"I'll make you pay for that you pathetic mech!" Kaon hissed as he continued to beat the already badly injured mech. Then he grabbed Knock Out by the shoulders and shook him then started shocking him keeping a firm hold on his victim.

Kaon was now in a fit of rage and looked and sounded like something straight out of a nightmare with his solid black optics. And the fact that he was shouting and raving like a mad mech didn't help either.

Poor Knock Out was to weak and injured from his fight with Pet to be able to fend off Kaon he couldn't even speak right now do to his injured neckcables. Meaning he couldn't even cry for help.

"I am going to fry every circuit in your body!" Kaon bellowed.

Knock Out's optics were now flicking to stay online and he felt dazed as electricity continued to flow through his frame. What scared him was he wasn't feeling pain or anything else his body had gone numb.

Then Kaon tossed him to the floor and was about to finish him. When suddenly Kaon felt something shock him from behind and turned to see Nickel standing there with Knock Out's energon prob which she had just used on him.

She watched him fall to the floor unconscious. Then ran over to the downed medic. Knock Out thanked her with his optics before passing out from all the damage he took.

"No Knock Out you have to stay with me ok!" The minicon pleaded seeing how bad his injuries were and desperately trying to rouse him.

Nickel quickly found some medical supplies and started trying to treat Knock Out's injuries knowing if she didn't jump right into action she could lose him.

She started performing emergency surgery on Knock Out right in the middle of the hallway not being strong enough to move him to the medbay. She had just finished welding his open wounds so he wouldn't bleed out.

But suddenly Kaon came to and grabbed her from behind.

"No please you have to put me down so I can save him!" She begged. "If I don't finish fixing him he'll die!"

"What better way to avenge Pet?" Kaon said without a hint of empathy. "But first I think I'll deal with you you little trador."

But suddenly Kaon dropped Nickel as a saw went through his spark chamber killing him instantly.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ratchet having been the one who killed Kaon. He had a dent on the side of his helm because the DJD member had knocked him out during their fight.

"Yeah but Knock Out!" Nickel said quickly drawing attention to the wounded mech laying in the middle of the hallway.

Ratchet hurried over to him and ran a diagnostic scan on him. "We have to get him to the medbay." He told her.

* * *

Then they got him to the medbay where Ratchet laid him on the medical berth. And he and Nickel both got to work repairing the injured mech.

It took a few hours but they finish treating Knock Out's injuries. And Ratchet said he would probably stay in recharge for awhile and might be out of it for a bit when he woke up. But Knock Out would make a full recovery.

"You saved his life." Ratchet told Nickel. "Great job."

"You can put me back in my cell now." She said to him.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Ratchet explained. "You just proved your not a threat anymore and with Knock Out currently unavailable I could you an extra hand in the medbay."

"Ok." She agreed wanting to help as much as possible to make up for having been with the DJD.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of the two part final battle. The next part is on the Peaceful Tyranny.**


	11. The Rage Of Megatron

Chapter 11 The Rage Of Megatron.

Meanwhile the others had reached the Peaceful Tyranny and the Autobots were now fighting the DJD. While Megatron went to look for Starscream.

After running down several hallways he finally found the brig and then he spotted Starscream laying in a cell which worried him because it was hard to tell if the seeker was dead or alive.

Megatron quickly blasted the door of the cell down and rush to check and see if the seeker was alright. But what he saw after getting a closer look horrified him.

Starscream's wings had been ripped off and his back was still leaking a large amount of energon and some circuitry was exposed. And he could tell the seeker had been sedated.

But he saw Starscream's optics starting to come back online as the seeker was slowly starting to regain consciousness. As his optics suddenly widened in terror.

"Easy Starscream I'm getting you out of here." Megatron told his former second in command who was now alert but still dazed. "I'm so sorry we didn't get to you sooner."

"It's ok..." Starscream trailed off as his optics started to dim and blink.

"Starscream you need to stay online!" Megatron ordered the former Decepticon air commander. He was afraid if Starscream went into stasis he might not come out of it.

"I'll try.. But I'm..really tired." The seeker replied weakly. "They took.. Mmy wing.." He almost sobbed.

"I'll try to get them back once your safe in the medbay." Megatron told him.

"You can't the DJD destroyed them." Starscream explained having now become a bit more alert.

But then Starscream realized he couldn't move much to both his and Megatron's horror. Then Megatron saw why when the DJD had taken his wings they had ended up breaking his spine.

For all they knew Starscream might be permanently paralyzed. Even if Starscream could be fixed it was impossible for him to fight, flie or even move right now.

Megatron started carrying him to where the ground bridge had been left open. "Hold on Starscream I'm getting you to the medbay and I'm sorry for everything." He told the seeker.

"It's ok It was the DJD who hurt me this time not you." Starscream said to him.

But Megatron still felt guilty having been the one who trained and organized the DJD to begin with. And he still secretly felt bad for all the beatings he'd given Starscream in the past. So now he wanted more then anything to get him to safety.

He made it to the ground bridge and noticed Starscream had gone unconscious again do to the amount of energon he'd lost.

Megatron quickly handed him off to Ratchet who got to work trying to save the seeker.

"I'll be back after I correct a mistake I made long ago." Megatron said as he went back through the ground bridge with his blazing red optics glaring.

* * *

After Megatron had gone through the ground bridge Nickel went over and started helping Ratchet try to save Starscream.

Since she was a minicon and smaller then Ratchet or Knock Out who was currently recovering from his fight with Pet. And could reach into a lot of places they couldn't. And Fixit had gone with the others in case someone got injured.

Ratchet and Nickel were currently fixing the seeker's back.

"Oh guys I just dreamed I was a fairy." Said Knock Out as he came back online but was still under the effects of some cybertronian pain killers he'd been given.

"You saved Screamstar good for you I see your busy so I'll just leave you guys alone." Knock Out said as he went through the ground bridge and Ratchet and Nickel were both too busy working on Starscream to notice him leave.

* * *

Knock Out came out on the Peaceful Tyranny and walk down the hallway to where the other Autobots were fighting the DJD except for Tarn who wasn't there and Kaon who had been killed along with Pet.

Knock Out just strolled over to the battle twirling his energon prob that he'd found like it was a some kind of toy with a smile that looked like it was pasted on.

"Ooh what kind of game are we playing?" He asked.

"Wait what?" Asked Arcee who was fighting Vos.

Then Knock Out tossed his energon prob which ended up getting jammed in Tesarus's grinding pit and the DJD member was going nuts trying to get it out while being shocked as sparks flew off him.

Then it exploded knocking him out.

"Wow that was a pretty boom." Knock Out said with a twinkle in his optic.

Then he started playing music on his speakers and dancing and unknowingly beat up Vos who just happened to get hit by all his dance moves.

Then he caught one of Wheeljack's grenades and was staring at it in his servo.

"Knock Out throw it!" "Quick!" Wheeljack screamed seeing the Austin Martin was about to be blown to bits.

"Okey Dokey." Knock Out replied. "Hot potato!" He added as he tossed it to Helex who caught it without thinking right before it blew up in his face.

"Boom." Knock Out said with a smile on his faceplates. "Nap time."

Then he laid down in the middle of the floor and went into power down with his arms folded behind his helm.

"What just happened?" Asked Arcee.

"I'm not really sure." Said Bulkhead.

"I don't even think I wanna know." Added Bumblebee. Then he and Arcee worked together to carry Knock Out who was now snoring back to base.

While Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Grimlock along with the rest of the team took the three prisoners to the prison on Cybertron.

Except for Optimus who went to find Megatron after returning to base and learn of Starscream condition and knew the warlord would need help knowing Megatron's anger would cloud his judgment.

Optimus hurried through the ground bridge hoping he'd find Megatron before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron had found Tarn and started fighting him. When the whole ship started to shake as if it was going to break apart and was taking blaster fire and missiles were being shot at it.

Nickel had called New Vos and told Rattrap about Starscream's current condition and he, Thundercracker and Sky Warp had called an air strike to avenge New Vos's leader.

Megatron and Tarn were still fighting to spite the ship being destroyed and explosions going off around them.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done!" Megatron bellowed. "For all the damage you've caused, bot you've scarred and lives you've taken!"

"Your one to talk the truth is you have just as much spilled energon on your servos as I do." Tarn said trying to get at the former leader of the Decepticons.

"Yes but I've learned from my past and want to make up for what I've done." Megatron countered as he continued punch Tarn.

But the leader of the DJD was no slouch and returned every hit he received. The two of the were an even match.

"That's what makes you weak you've gone soft. That seeker your so angry about how often was it you beat him within an inch of his life?" Tarn asked.

"What we did to Starscream was no different then what you did to him countless times during the war." Tarn continued. "The truth is it just upsets you if anyone breaks him other then you."

"That's not true I never touched his wings!" Megatron yelled. "And I've made up with him."

"You truly have gone soft Starscream was a weak coward who was loyal only to himself that seeker deserved worse then what he got." Tarn hissed.

"No he had changed and was a great leader to New Vos and a much better mech then either of us will ever be!" Megatron roared. "And you don't ever get to talk about him like that!" "And you certainly don't get to call him weak!"

Then Megatron delivered on hard blow to Tarn after another. Even breaking his mask.

But then Tarn smirked and tossed something at Megatrons peds the warlord looked down and saw a small shard of metal that he quickly realized was a piece of one of Starscream's wings.

"Now tell me Megatron how is that shard any different from all the shard of metal you've chipped off Starscream over the time of the war?" Tarn asked darkly with a mocking smile on his face.

That's what made Megatron completely lose it and he started beating the scrap out of Tarn.

Then Optimus got there in time to see Megatron charge at a downed Tarn. But the prime saw something Megatron didn't do to being blinded by his rage. Tarn had gotten a hold of an energon sword and was hoping Megatron would rush him.

"Megatron no!" Optimus tried to warn him but too late and Megatron felt the blade stab him through the shoulder.

Then Optimus ran over to help his friend turned enemy turned friend again. When Tarn started using his voice which had been weaponized so he could actually talk a bot to death by effecting their spark.

Unfortunately both Megatron and Optimus were being effected by it. Tarn was slowly killing them.

When all of a sudden he felt a pain in his throat. Like something or someone was gripping it. Both Optimus and Megatron were looking at him in shock.

"What...happening.. ..?" Tarn managed to choke out.

Then he saw what Optimus and Megatron were looking at. And got the same shocked expression on his face. Standing there gripping him by the neckcables was the form of a bot who was transparent who he recognized.

"You took my wings so I'm taking your voice." The mech said before crushing his neckcables.

Then stepped aside so Megatron was able to blast Tarn with his fusion cannon. And Tarn fell through a hole that had been blasted through the ship and met his end being killed by the blast before he even hit the ground.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked recognizing the transparent form before him and Optimus.

"It felt good to be on the giving end of a neak grip for a change." He said as he started down the hallway to where the ground bridge was Optimus and Megatron followed him seeing the whole ship was crashing down. And returned to base.

* * *

But upon arriving at base both Optimus and Megatron were puzzled to see Starscream or at least the transparent one was gone and Ratchet and Nickel were still performing surgery on him.

And Knock Out who had woke up now and was back to normal was now helping them.

And Optimus could have sworn he heard Ratchet say. "Thank goodness he's back."

"What's happened?" Asked Megatron.

"Well it was touch and go for awhile but Starscream is gonna make it and he won't be paralyzed we just don't know if we can restore his wings yet." Knock Out explained.

"But he gave us a scare just a few seconds ago.." Knock Out added before he just stopped talking and froze as his optics suddenly went wide. "By the Allspark what happened to you?!" He asked Megatron after having gotten a good look at him.

Then Megatron realized he still had the sword in his shoulder. "Oh would you look at that." He said almost to calmly.

Knock Out on the other hand was jumping into action rushing to treat it not understanding why Megatron was so calm and freaking out like he was the one who'd been stabbed.

But Optimus knew Megatron and understood why he wasn't bothered by the injury he had received many injuries like it fighting in the pits of Kaon in his gladiator days and in the war.

And also because he was currently worried about Starscream. Which Optimus was too. And they just hoped that between Ratchet, Knock Out and Nickel and some other medics they called in from the hospital to help they would be able to give the seeker back his wings.

**The End?**

**Just kidding there's still an epilogue. LOL. **

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Later the next day everyone was in the medbay talking to Starscream who was awake and feeling better.

His wings had been destroyed but the medics had found him new ones so he could fly again and was back to normal.

"Guess it was a good thing that when I cut Pharma in half his wings were intact." Said Knock Out.

"Yeah at least part of him did some good." Ratchet added.

"I'm just glad to have wings again." Starscream told them. "Thanks guys and thank you Megatron for saving me from the DJD."

"Your welcome." Megatron said to him. "And you more then returned the favor by taking down Tarn."

"So how did Starscream turn into that ghostly form again?" Asked Smokescreen.

"It turns out Starscream is an outlier and has an abnormal indestructible spark that can survive outside of his frame." Ratchet explained.

"We actually lost him for bit when we were operating on him and after we looked into it the amount of time he was clinical dead was the same timeframe he help Optimus and Megatron against Tarn." Knock Out added.

"Well I woke up or at least thought I did and somehow stepped out of my body and saw Ratchet, Knock Out and Nickel working to save it." Starscream explained. "So I decided to take advantage of the situation and help out anyway I could."

"Well you did great." Megatron told the seeker. "I'm proud of you."

Starscream smiled at that glad he and Megatron were friends now.

* * *

A while later everyone was in the main room watching footage Soundwave had recorded from the battle against the DJD of how Knock Out had taken down Helex, Tesarus and Vos all by himself by accident.

"What did I do?" Asked Knock Out embarrassed having not remembered any of it.

"Look like you helped save the day." Starscream told his best friend making him feel a little better.

Everyone who hadn't been present during the fight had to laugh. At the funny way Knock Out defeated the three DJD members who were currently in Cybertron's prison.

And since the other members Tarn, Vos and Pet were dead and Nickel was reformed they didn't have to worry about the DJD anymore and Cybertron was safe.

Nickel had joined the Autobots and became Knock Out's new medical assistant.

And Starscream had gone back to New Vos as their leader and said the Autobots could call on him and the other seekers anytime they needed them to help with anything and that they were always welcome in New Vos anytime any of them wanted to visit.

And Megatron and Soundwave both joined the Autobots as well to help keep the peace on Cybertron.

While Bumblebee and his team returned to Earth because since not all Decepticons had changed for the better the planet still needed protection.

But luckily both Earth and Cybertron were in good hands.

**The End. ( For real this time. XD)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
